


Tonight

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hint of Angst, Jack Kline smut, Jack Kline x reader smut, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy





	Tonight

Your body relaxed for the first time in as long as you could remember. The sun had gone down over an hour before, not that nights were much darker than days recently. With all of the smoke and dust in the air, sometimes it was hard to tell the difference.  
Except, tonight was special. There were stars in the sky, ones that you could actually see. They twinkled behind the light haze that never left the atmosphere. It was beautiful, and you honestly never wanted them to disappear. You didn’t care if tomorrow ever really happened, even though the idea of a world without angels murdering humans sounded like the best of dreams. But, for some reason, a part of you wanted to stay right there, laying on that large rock, only the soft plush of a well-worn blanket beneath you.  
“Y/N?” you heard the soft voice of your new half-angel ally call out from behind you. You rolled over to see his sweet smile staring up at you. “We’ve been looking for you.” There was a thread of concern in his voice as he climbed onto the large rock and settled beside you. “We were worried that you had gone beyond the warding.” He crossed his legs in front of him, peering down at you.  
You smiled before sitting up, resting your weight on your palms. “I know not to go too far, Jack. I just couldn’t stand the noise of the camp. All of the buzz is making me anxious,” you confessed, locking your gaze on his. Ever since you met the Nephilim, you knew he was safe. He was a light in the dim world that surrounded you. And, it helped that he was quite attractive.  
You could feel his pull towards you too. He was always checking in on you, keeping an eye to make sure your venturous soul never let you wander too far. And soon, that concern grew into something more.  
“You aren’t nervous about tomorrow, are you?” he whispered, tilting his head. You smiled at the adorable motion and nodded.  
“A little bit. I mean, I don’t know any other world than this one. Your friends, the brothers and their angels, they seem nice. But, in the end, it’s not home for me, Jack.” You let out a sharp sigh as your eyes began to water. “It isn’t myhome.”  
Jack furrowed his brow in confusion. “But it can be. You’re much safer in my world. There are people there who will protect you and those you love.” His eyes flashed in the dim light around you. “I’ll protect you. I’ll show you what it’s like to not have Michael and his army trailing after your every move. You can sleep without keeping a blade beside you.” Jack dipped his head as you noticed a blush stretch over his cheeks. “Because I’ll be beside you.”  
Your cheeks heated too as you thought about a quiet world with Jack be your side. Then, you smirked at him as you lowered yourself back down. “You know, we haven’t even shared a tent. What makes you think I’ll want you sleeping in my room?” you teased with a grin. Jack lowered himself onto your sprawled out blanket, mirroring you as he lay just inches from you.  
“Well, you kissed me three days ago. And it was more than the tiny little kisses we’ve been giving each other for the past week.” He turned his head towards you, still laying on his back. “The way you didn’t want to let go, didn’t want to back away and run off like before, it meant something.”  
You chuckled, keeping your eyes on the sky. “Of course, it meant something, Jack. I don’t just kiss people for the hell of it!” You laughed a little harder, then stopped, realizing he wasn’t understanding the joke. You turned your body slightly towards the gorgeous man and smiled. “I knew you were special the moment you walked into this camp. BeforeI knew you were part angel.” You sighed, realizing how silly you next thought sounded before you said it. “I like you, Jack. I like everything about you.”  
You watched Jack’s lips curl into another one of his sweet, almost juvenile smiles. Then, he reached out for your hand, taking it in his. “I like you too, Y/N. I want to be near you, to be close to you, to touch you.” Your heart pounded as his feelings suddenly poured from him. “I want to kiss you and never stop, to hug you when I fall asleep. I know those are things that humans do when they love someone.” His voice trailed off as you lifted yourself up again, your body moving before you mind could protest. You twisted yourself, hovering your upper body over him.  
“If you want to touch me Jack, then touch me,” you whispered as your gazed locked. “If you want to kiss me, then go ahead. Because, I want you too.” You pursed your lips, not believing the words that were about to leave your lips. “Because I love you too.”  
Jack reached his hands up and cupped your cheek, then gently pulled your lips to his. The moment your lips reached his, you knew this kiss was different. It wasn’t a shy peck or even like the deep kiss you had given him when he returned from his latest crusade. You could feel his heart beat as loud as yours, and every inch of you wanted to feel him, to have his skin against yours.  
A sharp moan left your throat as Jack slipped his tongue between your lips, his hand landing on your hip. You swung your legs over him, straddling him without breaking the kiss. Then, his hands gripped your sides as if you were going to float away, like he never wanted to let go.  
You pulled away from the kiss as stared down at Jack, who gazed back up at you through his hooded eyes. His lips were red and beginning to swell as he smiled, pulling you flush against him. A breath shot up from your lungs as your core pressed against his erection, desperate to break free from his jeans. You rolled your hips, keeping your eyes locked to his, forcing a hiss from the Nephilim.  
“Do that again,” Jack begged from beneath you. He squeezed your hips in desperation as his lips parted. You grinned and did as he requested, rolling your hips down and grinding your throbbing sex against his cock. Jack’s eyes fluttered shut and his back arched against you, a whisper of your name leaving his lips.  
You sat up and unzipped your sweatshirt, pulling it off your shoulders before sliding your tank over your head. Jack’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when he realized that you weren’t wearing a bra. You glanced down at him before he sat up, balancing you on his lap. His hands quickly began to wander over your skin, smoothing over your stomach up to the swell of your breasts. A twinkle in his eye made your heart nearly burst from your chest. He leaned his head down, capturing one of your nipples between his reddened lips and sucked gently while rolling the tip of his tongue over the sensitive bud.  
“Jack,” you hissed, dipping your head back. “Oh my god—” Jack cut you off by pulling your hips down against him again, sucking harder as his clothed cock urged against your clit. You reached up, digging your fingers through his golden locks as he switched to the other nipple.  
Your hands left his hair and traveled down to the button of your jeans. You quickly unlatched it and yanked the zipper down, sneaking your hand between the fabric and your heated flesh. A moan left your lips as your finger grazed over your slick folds, landing on your clit. You swirled your finger over the nub, gasping as Jack nipped at your collar bone, leaving marks that would likely be there for days.  
Jack’s hand gently wrapped around your wrist, pulling your hand up. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head, finally allowing your skin to slide against his, before he replaced your hand with his. His long fingers dipped between your folds, before one slid slowly into your entrance.  
Jack pressed his lips against yours as you moaned, your chest heaving as the heat in your core grew. A soft, low moan escaped him, his cock twitching at the sounds you made for him. His finger curled inside you, making you wiggle in his lap. Then, he slipped another inside you as he grazed his thumb over your clit, sending your straight over the edge.  
“Jack!” you screamed, pulling away from his lips. You didn’t care who heard you, you just wanted him to keep touching you, to keep fucking you with his fingers. Jack smirked as your body shuttered, each wave hitting you as hard as the next. Then, as you finally came down, Jack pulled his fingers from you, leaving you empty.  
He peered up at you, his eyes sparkling in the natural moonlight. His breaths were heavy, almost matching yours, signaling his desire. You smirked down at the gorgeous man and kissed his forehead gently.  
“Lay down,” you instructed in a whisper. Jack did as you asked and laid back flat against the blanket, his eyes never leaving yours. You lifted from him and scooted down, your hands reaching for his pants. Your fingers quickly undid his jean and urged them from him hips, finally freeing his cock. Jack peered up at you, his eyes dark as he propped up on his elbows. Your eyes met his as you gripped the base of his cock and slowly stroked up, flattening your thumb up his length.  
Jack’s head fell back the moment your lips wrapped around him. He hissed your name as you flicked your tongue over his slit, sucking lightly. “Mmm,” you hummed as you took all of him in your mouth, peering up at him through your lashes. A smiled curled over your lips as the most delicious sounds left the half-angel’s lips. You slowly bobbed your head up and down, twirling you tongue around his shaft, moaning around him when he reached the back of your throat. Jack rolled his lips, panting and groaning at your every move.  
“Y/N, I—” you pulled from him before he could come. You know he was close, but you didn’t want this to end. He sat up and watched you, his jaw lax, as you rid yourself of your pants and crawled up his form. You settled over his lap and leaned down, pressing your lips to his. Then, you pulled away, lowering yourself onto him. Jack held your face in his hands as you sank down onto him, bringing your forehead to his. He studied you with a darkened gaze as your eyes fluttered closed. Your walls stretched around him as he bottomed out in you. Then, his hands moved down to your hips, guiding them in slow circles.  
“I love you,” Jack confessed suddenly in a shuttered breath. Then, he slammed his lips to yours, his hips meeting yours in a slow, steady rhythm. You gripped his shoulders, clutching him for support as you rocked in his lap. His warm skin heated you in the crisp night air, his arms holding you close as you rode him.  
Jack suddenly broke away, moving his mouth to your neck. He nipped and sucked his way down to your shoulders, leaving more tiny marks as he added to the collection. With each movement, he groaned against your skin, his not breath making your skin tingle.  
You felt yourself growling closer and closer to your next climax. So, you wiggled a little, getting a better grip on your lover, then quickened your rhythm. You could feel Jack tense up beneath you, making you grin.  
“Y/N,” Jack snarled. The raw need in his voice rushed you into your orgasm. Your walls swelled around his length as you bounced in his lap, crying out his name. Jack pulled you against him as his body shuttered, signaling his own climax. His cock swelled inside you as he spilled into you, his head falling onto your shoulder.  
You slowed as the two of you came down from your heated bliss, before finally stilling. Jack wrapped his arms around you as tightly as he could, shielding you from the night air with what must have been a bit of his power. You leaned against him, allowing his embrace to hold you up as you caught your breath.  
Jack lifted his head, his eyes finally returned back to their gorgeous blue. He studied you, almost as if he were taking inventory, making sure everything seemed right. You had no idea if he had been with anyone else before, and you didn’t care. All you cared about was being right there in his arms.  
“I don’t want to go anywhere,” you muttered, snuggling your face into the crook of his neck. He chuckled lightly, then pulled your face back up to meet his.  
“Right now, we don’t have to go anywhere. We can just be here, if you want.” His smile quickly calmed your racing mind. You let out a deep sigh, before finally shifting off his lap, and laying down on the blanket beside him. Jack laid flush beside you, pulling you against his form while he wrapped the other half of the blanket around your exposed bodies.  
“Can we just lay here forever?” you asked him, drawing light circles on his chest. Jack hugged you a little tighter.  
He shook his head slowly. “Don’t be afraid, Y/N. No matter what happens, in this world or in mine, I’ll keep you safe,” he reassured you. You nodded and sighed.  
“I know that. I just—I don’t know how to feel. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”  
Jack kissed your forehead lightly. “Nothing will happen to me. I have Sam, Dean, and Castiel looking after me. Mary has even been keeping a close eye while I’ve been here. We have people who care about us, Y/N. And you have me.” He leaned in and kissed you. “Our friends and family will keep each other safe. But, don’t worry about that now. I’ve got you.”  
“I love you, Jack,” you whispered, resting your forehead on his. He smiled, his eyes shining.  
“I love you too,” he returned. “Everything will be okay.” You nodded and closed your eyes, focusing on the warmth and safety you felt in Jack’s arms. The only thing you could want more in that moment was for that night to last forever.


End file.
